Weiss is a Naughty Girl
by Mallobaude
Summary: Christmas was coming, and Weiss had been a naughty girl all year! She had to do something to ensure that Santa would find her at her new home in Beacon Academy. She had to be nice to her annoying partner. To her ex-terrorist teammate. To her unfairly busty other teammate. And most of all, to the dumb boy who she had been nothing but cruel to since day one... Cover art by Mojojoj.
1. Chapter 1

It was the most wonderful time of the year. The temperatures had cooled. A thin layer of snow covered the ground and decorated the trees which had long since lost their leaves for the season. Classes were wrapping up. A long and refreshing break would soon be upon them.

But most importantly? It was nearly Christmas. And that meant one thing.

Presents!

Ruby laid happily in her bed, smiling and daydreaming about what wonderful gifts her dad was preparing for her when she arrived home from Beacon. New special SDC-manufactured ammunition for Crescent Rose? A subscription to Weapons Magazine? Video games? The possibilities were endless, and for the first time since arriving at school, she couldn't wait to get home.

Such happy and carefree thoughts were driven from her mind when the door to her dorm burst open, revealing a panting heiress. Ruby craned her neck to take a look at the girl, and saw that Yang and Blake had done the same.

"You guys!" Weiss shouted breathlessly. "Christmas is almost here!"

It was only then that Ruby realized that Weiss' arms were loaded with items covered in decorative red and green wrapping paper. The sight made the redhead's heart swell. It seemed as if the girl was really getting in the Christmas spirit.

"Yup," Ruby agreed happily. "I see you've already got your shopping done," she said motioning her head to Weiss' full hands.

"Yes, it's imperative that I make up for lost time."

Ruby frowned. Lost time? "What do you mean by that?"

Weiss stepped over to her first, handing her a small package. Ruby accepted it, giving the thing a small look before turning back to her partner. "It occurs to me that throughout this school year I have not exactly been on my best behavior," she explained. "Therefore in order to get on Santa's good side, I must show that I have changed my ways from naughty to nice."

Silver eyes blinked. Had she just heard the girl correctly? Lips parted and closed more than once as she struggled to come up with something to say to the girl. In the end, she decided to be blunt in her questioning. "Santa?" she asked.

"Yes. Santa Claus," Weiss said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Christmas is only a few days away, and if I want any hope of him visiting me that night I must make amends for my naughty behavior. I was... unjustly cruel to you when we first met, Ruby. So please accept this gift as a token of my apology and gratitude."

Ruby looked down at the gift once more. She had no idea if Weiss was being serious or not. Surely this was some sort of prank, right? Some way of tricking Ruby into saying that she believed in Santa Claus, which Weiss would then rub in her face as proof of her childishness. It was an elaborate scheme fitting of the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company.

But then again... Weiss wasn't exactly one for pranks. And if that were the case, did it mean she truly believed in Santa Claus still? At her age?

"Santa Claus," Yang echoed. All eyes turned to the blonde girl, who sat in bed with her legs dangling down from her place on the top bunk. "Really?"

"Yes really, Yang," the white-haired girl said, moving next to Blake and Yang's bunk bed. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you two either. Here."

Both Blake and Yang received similarly wrapped gifts from the tiny Schnee. Both looked at them dumbfounded before their attention returned to Weiss.

"Thank you," the blonde said genuinely. "But I feel bad, I didn't get you anything."

"Same," Blake agreed.

Weiss waved their concerns away with a hand. "It's quite all right. After all, I have the most to make up for. Now hurry up and open them."

Ruby didn't need to be told twice, and tore open the festive wrapping paper with the ferocity of a rabid Beowolf. Her eyes widened when she saw what she had received. She was both thrilled and embarrassed by what laid in her hands.

The X-Ray and Vav action figure combo set, complete with kung fu grip and _real_ working spring-loaded missiles.

"I've noticed how your attention is always drawn to that toy store whenever we're out in Vale," Weiss explained. "So I did a little bit of research into that toy catalogue you keep hidden underneath your mattress, and found that you had this particular set circled. I figured it was something you would enjoy."

Weiss was right on the money with her assessment. Only... she kept the catalogue hidden for a secret! She didn't want anyone to know that she still played with toys! The package even said it was for ages 7-12! The fact that her secret had been exposed was... horrifying! She would never hear the end of this from Yang!

However, Weiss' heart was in the right place. In the end all she could do was smile and genuinely thank the girl for her kindness. "I love it," she admitted. Screw what Yang thought! "Thank you, Weiss."

"Of course." The heiress next turned to Blake. "Your turn, Blake."

The faunus girl looked down at her own gift, and opened it up with far more care and poise than Ruby had. When she had finished unwrapping it, Ruby saw how it appeared to be a book. That was a good choice. Blake loved books!

So why did the girl suddenly look so pale?

"Ninjas of Love. First edition, signed by the author," Weiss explained. "Though I may not agree with your questionable taste in literature, it is not my place to judge. I saw how your old copy was so worn from use that the pages are falling off of the spine. It's even missing the slip cover, which is why I assume you've been keeping it in one belonging to a book about wild flowers."

The already pale girl was even whiter now, and she merely nodded in agreement with Weiss' assessment of the situation.

Ruby's attention was drawn to the snorting laughter of Yang, who was staring down at her partner with a toothy grin. "Yeah, Blake" she agreed happily. "Try using this new book of yours a little bit less than the old one. I don't think it can take your amount of... use."

Blake glared up at the blonde, amber eyes narrowing dangerously. She didn't have time to say anything though before Weiss spoke once more.

"Speaking of use, what I got for you is something I think you'll really appreciate, Yang," Weiss said happily.

Her sister looked down at her own package, and much like Ruby had, ripped the wrapping off like she was once more a kid back home on Patch. And then, much like Ruby and Blake, her eyes widened in shock and horror.

"With our level of physical activity, proper support is a necessity," Weiss explained. "The last thing you need is to suffer from back pain in the middle of a fight. Therefore, I invested significant time in researching the best quality and most supportive brassiere on the market in order to properly care for those massive sweater melons of yours."

Lilac eyes were wide as she looked up from the bra to Weiss. "Did you just say sweater melons?"

Weiss ignored the question, and sighed with relief. "There. I believe this will be enough to get me off of Santa's naughty list. And come Christmas morning, he will give me all the gifts that I deserve."

The silence in the room was deafening. Ruby, and apparently everyone else, was lost for words. The entire premise of Weiss' argument was baffling. The gifts she had handed out, while well-meaning, were utterly mortifying to be shared in public.

Looking down at her brand new action figures, Ruby didn't have the heart to tell Weiss any of this. The girl still believed in Santa Claus. How could she destroy that kind of innocence with the truth?

Finally someone spoke. She wasn't surprised that it was Yang, but she was surprised to find out that she was playing along with her teammate. "You're not done yet," the blonde said.

Weiss glanced up at her. "Hmm?"

"There's still one person you've been really mean to who you haven't made up with yet. Santa won't come if you don't fix things with him."

Pale blue eyes widened. "What? Who?"

"Oh, just a certain guy who likes you. One who you may have shot down a bit too harshly in the past."

The heiress winced, her gaze dropping to the floor in shame. For long seconds she remained like that before turning her attention back to Yang. "You're right," she whispered. "What should I do?"

"Well I noticed Jaune's been feeling a little down lately," Yang explained. Ruby had no idea if that was true or not, but she sensed that Yang was planning something here. "Maybe you should spend a little time with him and clear the air between you two. Maybe go out and chat over a cup of coffee?"

Weiss swallowed hard. "C-coffee? Yang, are you suggesting that I go out on a date with him?"

"Well you were extra _naughty_ when it came to Jaune. You don't want Santa's sleigh to fly past your house on Christmas, do you?"

Her head shook wildly. "Of course not! If that's what it'll take to get off the naughty list, then so be it! I'll go out for coffee with Jaune! I'll get changed immediately!"

It took no time at all for Weiss to begin throwing off her school uniform. While doing so, Yang hopped down from her bunk and made her way to the door. "Let me go tell Jaune you're coming, okay?"

Weiss nodded wordlessly as she slipped her white skirt on.

Ruby sighed as she saw her sister leave the room. If this was some sort of covert act of vengeance against Weiss for what had happened today, it was working to perfection.

* * *

The urgent pounding on his door prompted Jaune to get up quickly. Placing the comic book he was reading on his bed, he moved to the door. To his surprise, it was Yang on the other side when he opened it.

She shoved her way inside past him. "Close the door," she ordered him.

He was confused, but complied nonetheless. "Yang? What's going on?"

"We have a situation. A major situation. You're gonna want to sit down for this."

Jaune looked back, and deciding that time was of the essence, sat on the closest bed available to him. "What's going on?"

"Weiss still believes in Santa Claus," she explained. "So she's decided to take you out for coffee."

The boy blinked. "What?"

"Get ready, she'll be here any second."

"No, I mean, how does one of those things relate to the other?"

Yang threw her hands up in the air, letting an exasperated sigh slip through her lips. "Because she's convinced that Santa won't give any presents to her because she was mean to you."

He blinked again. "And... who convinced her of this?"

"I did. Congrats, vomit boy. You're going out on a date with Weiss. Consider this an early Christmas present from me."

Jaune was stunned. He didn't know what to say. Or think. But before he could do either of those things, he pounding on the door once again.

"Jaune!" the shrill voice of Weiss Schnee sounded from the other side. "Get out here! It's time for coffee!"

The urgency in her voice quite honestly frightened him. For the first time in his life, he wanted nothing more than to turn Weiss down and just stay in his room. However, a part of him knew that whether he liked it or not, Weiss would drag him out in order to fulfill her desires.

He moved to open the door once more, but was stopped when Yang grabbed him by the arm. The look in her eyes was dead serious as she peered up at him. "And don't ruin that innocence of hers," she told him softly. "Play along. Because honestly? It's freaking adorable. Got it?"

He nodded, fully understanding what was needed of him. Jaune had plenty of experience playing along with his younger sisters. There were even occasions when it had involved Santa Claus back when they were younger.

It appeared that he would be humoring the idea once more. Only this time, it was with the last person he ever would have expected having to play along with.

And the last person he ever would have expected to be asking him out on a date.

* * *

She never would have imagined being in a place like this with a boy like him. And yet here she was. It was absolutely necessary.

Sitting across from her, the blond-haired boy seemed equally as nervous. And really, could she blame him? She had been nothing but cruel to him since the school year had begun. Santa Claus would never visit her if she didn't clear things up with him. In reality he deserved better than how she had treated him.

It had been Jaune who told Neptune to talk to her at the school dance. He had willingly put his feelings aside for her own, even if it meant setting her up with another boy. And while things hadn't exactly progressed with Neptune after that night, it was the thought that counted.

Just like with Christmas. It was the thought that counted.

As she sat in silence pondering this, a waitress approached their table with a pen and paper pad in hand. "Are you ready to order?"

"I'll have a hot chocolate," he said. It didn't surprise her that he wasn't ordering coffee. But what did surprise her was what he said next. "And she'll have a coffee, black with two sugars." He winced, appearing embarrassed by what he had just said. His eyes met hers, clearly apologetic for being so presumptuous. "Sorry, Weiss. Is that still how you like your coffee?"

She nodded absentmindedly. "Y-yes."

The waitress smiled. "Great. I'll be back in a couple minutes with your order."

She walked away, leaving the two teens sitting once more in silence. She decided to break it first. "How did you know how I take my coffee?"

Jaune glanced away from her. A frown formed on his face as he stared out the front window of the shop. He probably expected that she would be upset with him. Given their checkered past, it wasn't surprising.

"I..." he started. The nervousness in his voice was apparent. "I dunno. I guess I just pay attention to stuff like that when it comes to people in my life. People who are important to me."

This time it was Weiss who had to look away in embarrassment. Important to him? Her?

Then again, was it really so hard to believe? He had gone to Neptune on her behalf, after all. The fact that he cared about her was obvious. However, Weiss had always thought it was just an infatuation due to her name and wealth.

People who wanted her for her name and wealth didn't remember how she took her coffee.

"Sorry, that sounded way more stalkerish than I meant," he quickly backpedaled. "When I say you're important to me, I mean it in the same way as my teammates and Ruby and-"

"No, it's okay," she said, cutting off his apology. "I understand what you meant. I..." she began, but trailed off when she realized she didn't quite know what she wanted to say. Other than this. "Thank you. For everything."

He shrugged lightly. "No need to thank me. It's just coffee."

"No. For more than just coffee. For... Neptune."

His eyes widened for a brief moment before looking away. "Oh. Right. Yeah, no problem. So... things going good between you two?"

Not really. She hadn't spoken to him much since the dance. He was a nice enough boy, but in the end that's what he was. A boy. One whose eyes wandered to other girls as they passed by. Growing up the way she had, Weiss valued trust and loyalty above all things. They were qualities that at this point in his life, Neptune did not seem to possess.

"We're friends," she told him honestly. They were just that. Friends. And not anything more, like she had wanted at one point in her life.

"Oh. That's good. Friends are great. I like friends."

Weiss smiled. Friends were indeed great. Ruby, Yang, Blake. Even everyone on Team JNPR. They were all her friends. Her true friends. For the first time in her life.

And she had treated some of them so poorly. While she had long ago made up with Ruby, she could not say the same about the boy sitting before her.

"I like friends too," she said softly. She cast her gaze down to the table, embarrassed and ashamed by what was about to come out of her mouth. "And I treated one of those friends of mine harshly." She looked back up to him, making sure that her eyes met his as she apologized. "I'm sorry, Jaune. Can you forgive me for what I've said to you in the past?"

To her relief, Jaune merely smiled warmly enough to make the Ice Queen's fears melt away. "Of course I can. And in your defense, I was really annoying."

Weiss giggled softly. With the ice being sufficiently broken, she felt comfortable enough to joke. "Yeah. You kind of were."

It was Jaune's turn to laugh this time. "Can you forgive me?"

"I already have."

A sense of happiness and comfort washed over her. All had been forgiven between the two. The hatchet had been buried. There was nowhere to go now but forward between the two friends.

And yet, a lingering sense of curiosity ate at her. It was obvious now that he cared about her. Not her status or fame, but her. She wanted to know why it was that this clueless buffoon had chased after her when someone as incredible as Pyrrha Nikos was right in front of him.

"Jaune. May I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Back when... you were first interested in me. What is it about me that attracted you to me?"

His eyes widened, and he looked away as a small blush crept on his cheeks. "Wow, you really know how to put a guy on the spot."

She hadn't intended to make him feel uncomfortable. It was the last thing she wanted now that the tension between them had been cleared. "If you don't wish to answer I would understand."

"No, it's fine. It's just..." He paused, taking a few seconds to collect himself. "You're incredible. I know I don't know you that well, not like Ruby does. But you're smart. Talented. Beautiful. You seem cold, but deep down I can tell you're caring and compassionate. And your voice? It's angelic. I've heard you sing before, and it's so beautiful. There's a reason I called you Snow Angel."

Weiss felt her own cheeks grow warm. As far as confessions went, it wasn't far off from the kind of talk she had heard from men back in Atlas. But it was the way and the tone which Jaune said it which made it feel so... real. So genuine. So heartfelt.

"Really?" she asked bashfully.

"Yeah. I wouldn't say it if it's not true. I know all that stuff is kind of just surface level, but... I would have liked to have gotten to know you on a more personal level. If I hadn't been such an idiot, maybe you would have given me a chance to."

Maybe if she hadn't been such an idiot, she might have too. Both were guilty of being shallow, annoying people in the past.

"You've heard me sing?" she asked.

"Yeah. I've seen a few of your performances online. I'm sure they don't do justice to hearing you live though."

No, no they didn't. Her style of music couldn't be fully appreciated by hearing a scroll recording of it from up in the cheap seats.

Who knows. Maybe she would be enough in the Christmas spirit to give a small, private performance of holiday music for her friends. Jaune included.

"Thank you," she smiled. "I truly appreciate the compliments. Perhaps if you're not doing anything later tonight, you and your team could come over..."

Her voice trailed off as she saw Jaune looking past her. His face scrunched in confusion as he peered at something behind her. Soon enough she felt its presence right next to her.

Above her.

Looking up, she saw a gloved hand holding a tiny cluster of green leaves and red berries above the table between where she and Jaune sat.

"What's this?" an all too familiar and annoying voice sounded. "Where did this mistletoe come from?"

Weiss' head whipped around to see the grinning form of Yang standing next to her. Icy eyes were wide, and she silently mouthed the words 'what are you doing' to the blonde girl.

Yang bent down to whisper into her ear. "You were extra naughty with Jaune. Gotta earn those nice girl points."

Pale skin turned red as she realized what Yang meant. But maybe the girl was right. Maybe doing this would indeed earn her points with Santa.

Besides... it wasn't as if the idea of giving Jaune a little kiss was that bad. Not anymore, at least.

Without giving herself time to think, Weiss reached over the table and planted her lips lightly on his cheek. It was over almost as soon as she made contact, and she pulled her burning face back without looking to see his reaction.

"M-merry Christmas, Jaune," she stuttered as she then got up from her seat and rushed to the coffee shop's washroom.

She had to force herself to calm down as she splashed cool water on her face. Oddly enough, it wasn't that she was embarrassed about kissing him in public which caused her to blush.

It was the fact that she didn't mind having done it. Not one bit.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I know it's a week late, but this was an entry for my Discord server's holiday writing contest. Now that it's over I can finally publish it. By the way, if you use Discord and want to join, just PM me and I'll get you an invite.

As for the story itself, I figured that out of anyone in RWBY, it'd be Weiss who still believes in Santa Claus. Klein would dress up every year and bring her gifts, and because of her rough childhood, he just never had the heart to tell her that Santa wasn't real. So this happens as a result!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** So I heard that a few of you wanted a chapter 2. That's good, because I had a few unused ideas for the story lying around. Now that I'm no longer operating on a word count limit for the contest, I decided to write up this quick little thing.

* * *

'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the school. Not a student was stirring, except this blond fool.

Jaune could still hardly believe what he was doing. What he was wearing. How all of this had even come to pass. Initially he had thought it was a joke. A ruse. He quickly found out, however, that this request had come all the way from Atlas.

The Schnee family butler, Klein Sieben, had personally contacted Headmaster Ozpin with a request. As he was unable to leave his post in order to travel all the way to Beacon Academy for a night, the task of dressing up as Santa Claus and delivering Weiss' gifts would be forced to fall to somebody else. It was a request that did not have to be honored, but honor it Ozpin did.

The idea of using Professor Port had been thrown around initially, but in the end all parties had agreed that having a teacher sneak into a student's room when she was sleeping at night wouldn't look good to anyone. Jaune felt that he himself sneaking into Team RWBY's room was little better, but he had the full endorsement of Beacon's headmaster himself. And it wasn't as if he were doing so for nefarious reasons. He was helping out a friend. Even if she wouldn't realize it.

Creeping across the hall with a sack full of wrapped gifts courtesy of Klein, Jaune used his scroll which the faculty had programmed to be able to open Team RWBY's door for one night only. His heart pounded in his chest as he slowly pushed the door open, hoping against hope that there wouldn't be a sudden squeaking noise which would awaken the sleeping girl inside.

At least there was only one. Ruby and Yang had gone off to Patch in order to spend the holiday with their father. Blake had vanished in her own Blakey way, perhaps going with Sun somewhere. And Weiss... Weiss had declined to go home for the holidays. She had also declined to go with her teammates, lest she be seen as some sort of charity case. The last thing she wanted was anyone's pity.

She laid there sleeping, and in that moment Jaune felt so wrong sneaking in like this. But in the end he had to remember that he was doing a good deed. He was helping to keep Christmas alive for this sweet, innocent girl.

Reaching into the bag of goodies, he began pulling them out and placing them in the center of the room. There was no tree, so it seemed as good a place as any to place them. They would be there in the open to see as soon as Weiss woke in the morning.

Just as he was setting down the last of the gifts, a voice cut through the silence. The small desk lamp that turned on sent chills down his spine. "Santa?"

Jaune spun around to see that the girl who had been asleep moments earlier was now sitting upright in her bed. She was rubbing her eyes wearily as she gazed at him. White hair hung down, framing her perfect face as it cascaded down her shoulders. He hadn't seen her wear her hair like this, nor the powder blue nightgown, since the night before initiation.

She was gorgeous. Stunning. Even in her tired state.

Icy eyes were more focused now after she had spent the past few seconds waking up. "I don't know if you remember me, but we've met before. I was a lot younger back then."

The boy panicked. This wasn't a part of the plan. He could do three things. Run away. Tell her the truth. Or go with it.

There was only one correct option, and he went with it. "Ho ho ho!" he announced in as deep and boisterous a voice as he could manage. "Of course I remember you, Weiss!"

She seemed to perk up immediately. "You know my name?"

 _Way to be creepy, Jaune!_ his mind screamed. "Of course I do. I know all the names of the children on my nice list."

He patted himself on the back for being able to improvise on the spot like that. He deserved an award. A major award.

Weiss smiled, but as she looked off to the side he could see there was a tinge of sadness in her expression. "I wasn't nice all year round," she admitted. The guilt in her tone was obvious. "I tried my hardest to make up for it."

"And make up for it you did. I understand that your friends received some very thoughtful gifts from you."

Her smile deepened a little bit at the mention of her gifts to her teammates. "Yes. Well, most of them at least."

Jaune hummed. He could tell there was still something on her mind. "Oh?"

Weiss swung her legs around so that her feet rested on the floor now. "Well you see... there's this boy who I was especially cruel to. I tried making up for how I acted toward him, but I don't know if it was enough."

He knew that she was referring to him. Truth be told, what she had done for him was more than enough to make amends for her behavior toward him. In fact, she hadn't even needed to do any of that in the first place. He would have forgiven her without the coffee.

Without the kiss.

Jaune was happy that his face was covered in a fake, itchy white beard so that Weiss couldn't see the blush that was creeping on his face. He struggled not to stutter as he responded to her musing. "I'm standing right here, aren't I? I think what you did with him was more than enough."

She nodded softly. "I suppose you're right."

"Fret not, Weiss. Though you may seem cold at times, I know that deep down you're a kind and caring girl. And Santa knows everything!"

A part of Jaune was enjoying hamming up the role a little bit. He used words and phrases he would never have thought of out of the costume. He was really getting into the Christmas spirit himself. Yes, he absolutely deserved an award for this performance.

Weiss smiled as he gaze dropped to the hands which rested in her lap. "It's funny. He said the same thing about me too."

 _Crap!_ Jaune felt a cold surge run down his spine. He had said that hadn't he? He couldn't give himself away by acting too much like himself! "Well, this boy sounds like a pretty smart fellow."

An uncharacteristic snort of laughter shot through her nose in response. Jaune wanted to protest it, but getting emotional and defensive might give himself away.

"Yeah, right," she said amusedly. "And I don't mean that in a mean way. Jaune isn't the brightest bulb in the room, but he's kind and means well. He really cares about his friends and would do anything for them. There was even one time I remember when he saved the life of a boy who was bullying him. He's... a good guy. One of the best I've ever met." She glanced down momentarily before returning her gaze to him. "Please keep this between just the two of us."

In that moment Jaune wanted nothing more than to reveal his true identity and let her know how he felt about her as well. However, he couldn't betray her innocence like this. Nor her trust. Not when she was pouring her heart out to him.

The simple fact that she liked and cared for him was good enough.

He ran a thumb and finger across his lips. "Your secret is safe with me, Weiss."

"Good. It's hard to talk about these kinds of things with my friends. It's not that I don't trust them, but they're still just children."

"And you're not?" Jaune felt odd speaking to her as if he was a figure of authority. This whole situation was just all kinds of messed up, if he were being honest with himself.

"I am a young woman, thank you very much." Weiss winced, her eyes once more falling away from his own. "Sorry, Santa."

Jaune laughed as jolly of a laugh as he could manage. "No need to worry. You certainly are mature for your age." He thought about how ironic it was that he was saying that to a seventeen year old girl who still believed in Santa Claus.

She smiled as she let her eyes drift up to him once more. "I like to think so too." She paused for a moment before speaking next. "Santa?"

"Yes?"

"Is it too late to ask you what I want for Christmas?"

He looked down at the gifts which had been neatly piled on the floor between them. "For this year I'm afraid so." The look of dejection on her face was heartbreaking. He couldn't leave her like that. "But it's never too early to ask for next year."

Weiss nodded and stood up, moving to the room's desk and opening a drawer. She pulled out a package of cookies, and turned the desk's chair around, motioning for him to sit in it. "Sorry I don't have any milk. But I do have Ruby's cookies."

She had cookies for him? Well, it was a good time for a little midnight snack. And Jaune was never one to turn down free cookies.

He took a seat in it, and expected for Weiss to hand him the bag of tasty treats to munch on while she told him what she wanted for next Christmas.

The last thing he had expected was for the heiress to plop herself down in his lap instead.

Warning alarms rang in his mind, telling him how wrong this all was. But he couldn't tell her to get off. Sitting on Santa's lap was what people did at the mall when they told him what they wanted for Christmas. He didn't want to ruin the sweet girl's perception of Santa Claus!

"You've lost weight," she commented. "You're a lot thinner than you were last time. And taller."

Jaune swallowed hard. A part of him thought that he should have stuffed a pillow underneath his shirt. However, such a ruse would have been uncovered by Weiss the moment she sat on his lap.

"Oh. Well you see, Santa's been watching his figure lately. That Keto Diet works wonders for the body. Even height!"

"Height you say? Perhaps I should investigate this new fad diet."

He wanted to tell her that she was cute just the way she was. That he loved how short she was. And yet, he couldn't do so without sounding like Santa had the hots for her.

It was just a good thing that the diet comment was just a little white lie.

"You're supposed to be plump and jolly," she continued. Reaching in and grabbing a cookie, Weiss held it up for him to take a bite of. "For you," she said happily.

 _Stop fidgeting, Weiss!_ his mind begged. _Please stop moving that perfect nightgown-clad butt on my lap like that!_ The last thing he needed was for his body to react naturally to the beautiful girl stimulating the lower half of his body. To give Weiss the impression that Santa was a dirty old man.

It had to end now. "N-no thanks," he stuttered. "Santa's been thinking about diabetes lately. Mrs. Claus has been worrying."

The heiress in his lap giggled. Her angelic voice was like music no matter what sound she made. "Santa can't get diabetes. It's against the law. Now say ahh."

Given no choice, Jaune opened his mouth and allowed his crush to feed him. A few months ago he probably would have fainted with delight at the possibility of this becoming a reality. Christmas had come early for Jaune. Yet every second he sat here in total bliss with the girl he risked exposing the truth to her. Selfishness could not, and would not prevail on this night.

The best he could hope for now was to get this over with as soon as possible. "So tell me, Weiss. What is it that you'd like next year?"

"Well..." she hesitated as she looked away. She fidgeted again, and he briefly squeezed his eyes shut. "All I want for Christmas is... is for all the friendships I've made this first year at Beacon to last. To never lose any of them. To never have any of them use or leave me like... other friends have in the past."

His heart ached when he heard her confession. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that Weiss had such a harrowing past. He couldn't have imagined that people would use or abandon her. She was such an amazing person who anyone would be lucky to know. He wanted nothing more than to hug her tightly and tell her that everything would be okay, but that would be pushing past the boundaries of their relationship.

"I'm sorry, Weiss. The hearts and minds of others are beyond my ability to influence." The girl in his lap frowned and looked down dejectedly. "However, I don't need to influence them to know them. Your friends all love you and would never leave you."

She looked back up and smiled hopefully at him. "Really?"

"This I know for certain," he stated confidently. He did know the people in question. All of their friends would never turn their backs on either of them. This was a guarantee he _could_ make. "Your friends and teammates will always be by your side." He paused briefly. "Even Jaune. He holds no grudges for what happened in your past."

The smile persisted as she nodded. "Good. I'm glad. I would miss even that fool if he ever left us."

Jaune felt his heart grow as warm as his lap. "Don't worry, he's not going anywhere. In fact seeing how your teammates are gone, maybe you should spend Christmas morning with him and his team."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I can give my gift to him personally first thing in the morning."

"Oh? You got him something."

"Yes. I figured he deserved something more than just coffee."

More than just coffee. She had already given him so much more. The soft kiss she had given his cheek the other day had been one of the greatest gifts he had ever received. There were few things he could think of that could top it.

"And he can give you yours," he said knowingly.

Weiss turned to him with a look of surprise on her face. "He got me something?"

He had indeed. It was a shame that he couldn't spill the beans right now and give it to her. She'd have to wait until Christmas morning, just like he would to receive his own gift. "He did. The boy may be a... fool as you said, but he cares for you. He means well despite how poorly the outcomes may turn out."

"I know... or at least I do now. Recent events have made me see that I misjudged him initially."

"And he misjudged you as well." At this point Jaune knew that he was going into details that Santa might not know, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted Weiss to know how he felt about her, even if it wasn't _him_ who could tell her. "Now that he knows who you are as a person, perhaps your friendship may grow stronger."

She smiled warmly. "I'd like that."

"As would he."

Weiss stood up, relieving Jaune's waist of her soft bottom, and his mind of worrying about how he would react to it. "Then so be it," she stated resolutely. "Jaune Arc and I shall become good friends."

Jaune stood up as well. It was time to get going. "Very good. But in order for that to happen you must get your sleep. And I still have many Beacon students to visit."

She nodded in understanding, and her hands clasped together in front of her. "Of course. I would hate to keep you and longer than I already have."

"Think nothing of it. Santa has time for everyone."

He turned to leave, empty sack in hand. As he reached for the doorknob he stopped at the sound of her voice. "Santa?"

Spinning back around, he saw how Weiss wore a happy smile on her lips. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Weiss. Sweet dreams, and Merry Christmas."

She nodded. "Good night, Santa."

* * *

Weiss stood in front of the door to Team JNPR's room, her hands holding a small package behind her back. Though the door was just across the hall from her own, the journey had been a difficult one.

It was Christmas morning, and she was about to show up unannounced and uninvited to another team's room. The insecure part of her wondered how they would react. Were they busy having their own private celebration? Or perhaps they had already gone out to the cafeteria, or maybe even Vale itself for breakfast? What if she was doomed to spend the morning alone? What if she would be unable to give her gift to Jaune?

What if she would be unable to receive the one from him?

She bit down on her lower lip as she imagined all the possibilities. All of them negative. With a shake of her head she cast them out. Santa had told her to do this. And as the jolly old man had said, Santa knew everything.

The sudden outburst of Nora's scream invaded her ears, quashing one of her fears that her sister team would not be home. Filled with new confidence, she raised a fist and rapped lightly on the wooden door.

It took only a couple seconds for it to swing open, revealing a tall blond boy clad in his silly Pumpkin Pete onesie. It was a comforting sight, considering that she was still garbed in her nightgown. "Hey, Weiss," he greeted cheerfully. "Come on in!"

Pale blue eyes blinked. There was no surprise from him in seeing her this morning. No questioning what she might want. It was almost as if he had been expecting her.

Nodding wordlessly, Weiss stepped inside the room to see quite a different setup from her own. Where she and her teammates shared crudely, and quite frankly dangerously constructed bunk beds, Team JNPR's setup was far more traditional. Four beds laid side by side, taking up the majority of the room's space, barely leaving enough room for a desk and chair up against one of the walls.

On what little floor space there was laid crumpled and torn wrapping paper, courtesy of Nora if she had to make a guess. The short redhead was clutching a box of what looked to be a brand new pair of headphones close to her chest. On her bed lay other assorted items including chocolate, and a suspiciously handcrafted booklet with the words 'coupon book' written on the front.

But as she continued to look around, she saw that Nora wasn't alone. Pyrrha held in her hands a thick book that Weiss couldn't make out the title of. A lovely dark red tank top rested on her bed beside her. More random boxes and bags of chocolate lay scattered around, and she was hard-pressed to disagree with the choice. Chocolate made for a wonderful gift no matter who you were, though she would never admit that little detail to Ruby.

"Sorry, Nora kinda got started, and after that we just couldn't stop," Jaune said sheepishly. "But I'm glad you're here. No one should spend Christmas morning alone."

Weiss felt a lump in her throat as she nodded in agreement. She was glad she was here too. If not for her late night visitor, she would not have thought to come over. She would have been alone. Just as she had always feared.

"Thank you for having me," she told him. "I wouldn't want to intrude on your team's time together."

Jaune waved off her concern. "Weiss, you're our friend too. You and the rest of your team are like family to us."

Family. The word warmed her heart. Yes, she knew that she and the rest of her team were like one big, dysfunctional family. However it was nice to hear that Jaune felt the same way. It was nice to know that she had seven people in her strange, extended family rather than just three.

"And besides, I got you something," he said softly. Bashfully almost. "And there's no better time to give it to you than now."

She knew that he had gotten her something. Santa had told her as much last night. However hearing it from the boy's lips sent a shiver down her spine. He cared for her despite everything she had done to him. Just as she cared for him despite everything he had put her through.

"Y-you didn't have to," she blushed.

"Neither did you. But I wanted to."

"Yes. Well. I wanted to as well," she said as she brought the gift she had been keeping behind her back forward, and thrust it into his torso.

He accepted the gift gratefully before he moved over to his bed where a curiously large object rested atop it. Almost the size of a toddler, it required both hands for Jaune to lift, and he brought it over to place it in her arms. "For you, Weiss. Merry Christmas."

As she held it, she noticed how surprisingly soft it felt beneath the wrapping paper. With one more tentative look up at Jaune, she began to daintily rip the paper off of it. In seconds she saw what it was, and her breath hitched in her throat.

Indeed the size of a small child, Weiss was left holding a soft, fluffy, giant dog stuffed animal. Black, white and gray fur adorned its adorable body, and she squeezed it tightly to her chest. It was big enough to hug and cuddle, but not so large that it would make sleeping with it in her bed uncomfortable.

Clutching it protectively against her body, her wet eyes moved back to Jaune, who offered an explanation for his choice. "I know how much you love Zwei," he said knowingly. "And seeing how he's not here right now, and owning a dog on campus is against the rules... I figured this would have to do until you can get the real thing someday."

Weiss thought about what Jaune had told her only a few days ago. How he noticed the little things about the people he cared for. Apparently including how much she adored the tiny corgi who was far away on Patch right now with Ruby and Yang.

"Aww! Cute!" she heard Nora gush from nearby. "Ren, I want one! A sloth one!"

"Maybe next year, Nora," the boy told his partner.

Nora would indeed have to get her own. This one was hers. Hers to love and snuggle with every night. She didn't care what any of her teammates would say about it.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she continued to hug the stuffed dog tightly. "Thank you, Jaune. I love it."

He smiled warmly, and a hand came up to rub the back of his neck. "I thought you might. But seeing it makes me really happy."

She felt as though she was about to have a complete breakdown of happiness as the dam which held her tears back was threatening to burst. She had to change the subject before that could happen. "Your turn," she insisted.

Jaune looked down to the far smaller gift he held in his hands, and he began to remove the wrapping which she had so carefully applied. What Jaune was left with was a framed and autographed 8x10 photograph of Weiss from one of her live concerts. She wore a glamorous long blue dress that sparkled in the stage lights. Jewelry adorned her flawless features, from a necklace, to earrings, to rings on her fingers. Her mouth was open, capturing a moment in time as she belted out a high note from one of her many songs. For all intents and purposes she looked like royalty. Like an ice princess out among a sea of her devoted subjects.

The boy's eyes were mesmerized by the sight of it, if she had to make a guess. He had been staring down at it for long seconds, doing and saying nothing in all that time. As a result it as Weiss who was forced to break the silence.

"I remember you saying that you enjoyed my music," she explained. "This is from one of my most recent performances, and this particular picture was taken by my publicist and not released to the public. So... now you can look at me whenever you want." Her eyes widened at what words had just slipped out of her lips. "I mean- I mean when you're listening to me sing! You can put a face to the voice!"

Finally Jaune looked back up to her, and his own eyes looked like they were on the verge of tears. "It's beautiful," he said softly to her. "Just like you."

Weiss' face burned hotter than the sun at the compliment. There had been a time where she would have brushed the words off, especially from him, as shallow and flirtatious. Now, however, she knew they were genuine. She knew that he adored her for more than just her looks. That he admired her for more than just her name. He treasured her for more than just her wealth.

She knew that Jaune Arc loved everything about Weiss Schnee. And she didn't mind that one bit.

"Thank you," she replied just as softly. Just as timidly. "Merry Christmas, Jaune."

"Merry Christmas, Weiss."

What came next was impulsive. A fleeting thought that Weiss would have normally paid no heed, but today was special. It was Christmas, and she was in the holiday spirit. She was in such a great mood after last night, and this morning had only made it better. Silently a decision was made in her mind, and it was time to act on it.

"Jaune."

"Yeah?"

She moved to hold her massive gift in one of her arms as she took a step forward. "I have one more gift for you."

His eyes scrunched in confusion. "You do?" There was a slight hint of panic in his voice. "But I only got you one thing. I feel awful."

She smiled as another thought entered her mind, one that made her shudder with delight. "It's okay. Maybe... we'll just say that you owe me a gift in return. One of similar worth."

That did little to ease his confusion, but in the end he nodded. "Okay. That sounds fair."

"Good. Now, close your eyes."

The boy did as he was told, and Weiss took another step forward. Summoning as much courage as she could find, she leaned up and licked her lips. Brushing them against his own, she placed a soft, yet firm kiss on the boy's lips.

Unlike the previous day's kiss, it lasted for a couple seconds before she pulled away and fell back down flat-footed. Opening her eyes, she saw how Jaune's own were wide in shock. Inside she grinned proudly, knowing that this one simple action had garnered such a powerful response from the boy.

Jaune looked above and around him for a few seconds before his attention returned to her. "Weiss? Where's the mistletoe?"

She smiled as she shook her head. A blush crept on her face as she spoke. "There isn't any."

Shock turned to realization, but the expression looked all the same. "Weiss..."

"Merry Christmas, Jaune," she said happily.

It was indeed the most wonderful time of the year, and she couldn't wait to receive Jaune's second gift to her. The very same kind she had just given to him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So sweet that it'll give you cavities. At least that's my hope. It was a lot of fun to write, especially Weiss' conversation with "Santa".

So there you have it. I'm not sure where the story could go from here, so this is all I have planned. I hope you all liked it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
